As The world Turns
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: Lucius must marry a Muggle. He does not realize the baggage she carries and Is soon with another child as well. What happens when he is forced into something he does not want. The final war never happened. M For sex, rape, abuse, and language. Lucius Malfoy and OC
1. Chapter 1

Lucius fumed in his office. The office itself showed his temper. Books were ripped apart and strewn around the room. The glass in the photos were smashed. The furniture was turned over. Draco had come in to see what the commotion was and at one furious glance from Lucius had backed out quickly. The elder Malfoys eyes blazed in his anger. He practically snarled at his only son. `The reason behind this temper sat smoldering on his wooden desk.. He couldn't believe that they had the atrocity to send him such a letter. What was the ministry thinking? Had they lost their dim witted minds? He blamed this on Narcissa. If she had been alive this would never had happened. Whoever heard of a witch getting cancer? Lucius had gone on a rampage the day she had died. He had destroyed half of the hospital. After two months in Askaban and many galleons later, He had been released. Now the Ministry have the nerve to send him this. Lucious stalked to the desk and sneered down at the parchment. It read like this:

_**To whom it may concern,**_

_**We hope that this letter finds you in good health. This correspondence is to introduce the new Marriage law.**_

_**This law is due to the fact that there is a significant drop in the magical community. We at the ministry feel that the inter gifted mingled marriage is the best way to overcome this problem. Therefore the following will take effect immediately.**_

_**Any single pureblood of the age fifty or younger must marry a Muggle or Muggle Born. And conceive a child within 2 years. Any wizard or witch not obliging by the law will be sentenced to ten years in Askaban. Every eligible patron must be married on or before October 31.**_

_**Any questions should be forwarded to The marriage department at the Ministry of Magic.**_

_**Your Truly.**_

_**Aurthur Weasley**_

_**Minister of magic.**_

_**MOM**_

Lucius now growled loudly and set fir to the parchment. He grinned wickedly as he watched it burn. At forty-six, he was just below the cut off. He was going to have to marry. There was no way he was going back to that prison. He was also not going to marry a mud blood. If His only other option was to be a Muggle, so be it.** "Draco!"** Lucius bellowed. Moments later the door to his office slowly swung open revealing his pale faced, frightened sixteen year old son. Draco was rightly frightened of his father yet he knew not to keep him waiting. The two Malfoy men gazed at each other from across the room. So alike in features and temperament, it was like looking back in time for Lucius.** "What do you know of Muggle places of enjoyment?" **Lucius asked. Draco blinked. In truth he knew very little on the subject. He had never been one to say much attention to muggles or anything about them. He did not dare tell his father this however. Draco thought for a moment.** "Clubs?"** He finally said softly. **"Muggles like clubs."**

Lucius listened as his son spoke. Clubs? Lucius had heard of such places. Locations with music and drinks and Muggle's mingling. He nodded. Where better to meet a muggle woman. Lucius went nowhere that a muggle would be found. Lucius nodded slowly. He picked up his walking stick and walked to the door. Draco stepped back. As the two Malfoys crossed paths, Lucius looked down at Draco and favored him with a rare smile. Sometimes the boy could be quite helpful. Lucius tapped Draco almost lovingly on the shoulder with the nose of the silver snake on the stick. If Lucius was going to be forced into this. It was not going to be with a unattractive muggle. Lucius headed up to his bedroom. He still had a lot of Narcissa's items in the room. He could not yet bare the thought of getting rid of everything. He looked around slowly and then went to the walk in closet. Lucius had a few items of muggle clothes from when Narcissa had talked him into going to the muggle operas with her. He now pulled out a pair of black dress pants a white dress shirt. His long white blond hair hung down upon his shoulders and his shirt collar was open. Even at his age, he was a ladies man.

* * *

Miley was not sure what brought her out tonight. She didn't really have the money to be out partying or to pay the babysitter who was due to be her in the next twenty minutes. Her eleven year old daughter Hanna was sitting on the counter watching Miley get ready. **"What time are you going to be home?"** Hanna asked. **"I'm not sure."** Miley replied. **"Where are you going?" "A few places." "Why?" "Because." "How…" "Hanna." **Miley said exasperated.** "Enough questions."** Miley smiled at her daughter.** "You'll be in bed when I get home. I'll see you in the morning." **Miley finished with her hair and started on her makeup. It was Miley's best friends birthday. Janie was turning 30. The big one as Janie joked even though Miley was already 36. In truth, Miley did not know exactly where they were going to check out the casino and a club. Half an hour later, Miley was being ushered out the door.

She had been the lucky one and therefore the first round of drinks was on her. She had been weary about spending a lot of money at the casino but when she had won the hand at the blackjack table, Miley felt a little better. Now she stood at the bar in the casino's club and waited for the tray of drinks she had ordered. She was suddenly hit by a hard object and Miley turned slightly looking down. It was a sort of can that had hit her. Miley only had a moment to glance at the unique object before it was picked up by its owner. The cane was long thick and dark wood. It had was looked like a silver tip but it was the top that caught her attention. It was a snake head. A thick and glossy snake head. Even in this light, the snake glimmered. Miley reached out to touch it but within seconds it was gone. Miley looked up in surprise.

Standing beside her and gazing back with almost a sneer on his face stood a tall , blond and attractive man. Miley's eyes traveled from his full lips to his crystal grey eyes to his long shiny and well cut white blond hair. She looked back up into his eyes to find him watching her. Miley looked away with a small gasp. She could feel the heat rising in her neck and cheeks. ** "I'm sorry."** She nearly whispered. Her drinks were ready. Miley picked the tray up and turned away. She walked back to the table and sat down the tray. **"Who was that?"** Christian asked a little too loudly. The other woman began looking at the blond and then asking questions as well. Miley flushed even more. **"I don't know."** She said in return. She fought the urge to turn around. She was being silly anyways. He was an attractive man. There was now way that he would want to be seen with a slightly over weight widowed mother. Miley had a very negative attitude about herself. At 5'8 she was tall but about thirty pounds over weight. Her hair was long, curly and auburn. Her eyes almost black. She had a skin color not unlike coffee and cream. She was exotic and fresh. She was not an un-attractive woman in anyone's eyes except her own. She slowly sat and took her drink.

* * *

Lucius took the beer the muggle handed him. He fumbled slightly with the paper currency. Why did this money have to be so difficult? He finally got a bill out and handed it over. The bartender looked a little strange almost as if Lucius had done something strange. He wondered if he had given too much money. He sighed inwardly. It did not matter. Lucius slipped onto a stool and rested the walking stick against his inner thigh. He watched the darker skinned woman. He saw her friends glance his way and his gaze did not falter. She interested him. She was a little heavier than he would normally like but she was different. The sway of her hips and the curve of her thighs caught his attention. For a muggle she was passable. He drank from his beer. He could not believe that he was picking out a muggle to marry. He had always kept him blood pure. No mater how interesting a muggle was, he would never fully accept her. He had some time anyways.

Lucius stood slowly and with a low spoken word and a flick of his wrist, the stick was gone back the Manor. It would only get in his way. He finished his beer and then slowly walked towards the table with the dark beauty and her friends. This was going to have to be good. He was going to have to sweet talk the woman into marrying him in two months time. He was going to have to put aside his disgust and anger, at least for the time being. After they were married, she was his to do with as he wished. He picked up the word "Birthday" and looked around the table. One woman had a outrages numer of drinks before her. All of the woman looked to him as he approached. A few smiled other were still.** "Happy Birthday."** Lucius said to the birthday girl and he forced a smile. She blushed and thanked him. Lucius looked to The woman from the bar. He bent down slightly. **"Would you like to dance?"** He asked her in his attractive British accent. She seemed to falter before she replied** "Of course."** Directly into his ear. He nodded and then stepped back. He offered a open hand to the muggle. **"Ladies."** He said to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

As always, please review. I love that people want to make me or my stories favorites, but I love feedback. I'd love to read about why you feel the way you do as well. Thank you.

**Lucius **tried not to cringe as the woman stood and placed her hand in his. It was hard to try and forget about the fact that this woman was a muggle. Normally they would be lucky if they got the steam from his piss on a cold day but he had to keep himself in check. He had to be polite and seem kind or this was not going to work. And then either he would have to either he would have to start all over again or he would end up in prison. Neither of those options were looking very good to him so Lucius took her hand in his and led the woman to the dance floor. The wooden floor was crowded with other muggles and Lucius frowned slightly. She noticed quickly. **"Is something wrong?"** She asked nervously and Lucius sighed. He looked down at the woman and after a moment of fighting back the comments he would have loved to have said, Lucius shook his head slightly. **"Nothing at all, Madame."** He told her. Now on the dance floor, Lucius moved her to stand before him. He took her into his arms and her arms went around his neck. She smiled at him and Lucius forced himself to smile in return. The song playing was decent. A man crooning about how his woman was perfect. Lovely. Lucius thought to himself. He tried to loose himself in what he was doing but found that hard to do what with all the chatter around them. When the song ended, she stood with him for a few moments and Lucius watched as she looked up at him. Lucius knew that he had found the woman he was going to marry. As scary as that sounded. Once he got his way, she would wish she had never met him.

* * *

Three weeks had passed. It was October 1st and the date was drawing near. Lucius still had not asked her. He did not know why he lingered. Why did he not just come right out and get the bloody thing done? He sat behind the desk in his office and watched Draco who sat across from him. The now seventeen year old was home from school for the weekend as it was his birthday today and Draco had decided that he wanted to spend it with his father. Lucius figured that it was because this was the first year without the coddling and love of his mother. The elder Malfoy would have thought that Draco would much rather have spent the day with his friends in Hogsmead. He had even sent coins by owl yesterday morning so that Draco may do so, yet here the young blond sat. Who was Lucius to deny his only son his one birthday wish? When Draco had told his father that he wanted to come home, Lucius had sent for him and then popped into Diagon Alley for a gift. Now he sat and watched Draco unwrap the new Nimbus Broom and game robes. Draco's eyes lit up at the sight of them. The Malfoy estate had plenty of room for him to fly. He could not wait to get out and try it. **"Thank you father."** Draco said softly looking up into the set of identical grey eyes. Lucius nodded softly. Even though he did not show his sin very much love physically, Lucius would always be one to take care of his own.

Draco was just standing to take the new broom outside when a grey messenger owl soared in through the window and landed on Lucius' ebony desk top it dropped a letter on the polished surface and then was gone. Draco turned back towards the desk and then upon recognizing the letter as the same one his father had gotten three weeks ago, Draco's eyes darkened. He stepped forward hoping desperately that his name was not going to be what he found scratched onto the parchment. When he spotted the elaborate 'D' that began his name, Draco paled. He shook his head. He had just turned seventeen...today...how could they do this? He wasn't even out of school yet! He had not noticed that Lucius had stepped up beside him. **"Open it."** Lucius ordered softly. Draco looked up at his father in mild shock. ** "Open it Draco."** Lucius repeated a little louder this time. Slowly, Draco lay his gifts on the desk top and then reached for the letter. It was odd to see the fear on this boys...make that mans, face. Draco's pale hands shook as her opened the envelope and pulled out the letter written on ivory parchment in red ink. **"October 31."** Lucius said softly reading over his shoulder. **"They waste no time."** Draco let out a guttural growl and then snatched up his broom and cloak. He stormed from the room and Lucius did not bother to stop him. He had problems of his own. He had to propose tonight. He was running out of time and Lucius never did anything half assed.

Draco paced his room feeling confined within the walls. He was only seventeen. Yes he was technically an adult but he was still in Hogwarts for christ's sake. He did know that the school was prepared for this. He knew of a few students who had been forced into the predicament and now had special rooms in the school to share with their wives but this was not what Draco wanted. He was not going to get married. That was it. He was not going to marry a mudblood and he certainly did not want to marry a muggle. However, if he was forced to make a choice, he would have to say a muggle would be the better of the two choices. But no, it was not going to happen. Draco threw himself onto his bed and sulked. His grey eyes were narrowed and he shoved his hands through his blond hair. He grunted and rolled over onto his stomach. The longer he lay there, the more tired he became until Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he was asleep.

* * *

Lucius had no idea how to do this. With Cissy, it had been an arranged marriage. Now he was expected to propose and to a woman he did not even want to marry? What the hell was the Ministry thinking? Lucius grumbled as he dressed. His long white blond hair was still wet and he pulled his wand from his wooden cane casing. He died his hair quickly and then summoned gifts with his wand. One was a bouquet of white and red roses and the other was of course the ring. The ring was hand crafted. It was a engagement ring that Lucius had ordered in Diagon alley. It was a white gold band with a tear dropped diamond in the center and three small sapphire on either side. Lucius placed the ring in the black velvet lined box and then slipped the box into the pocked of his suit jacket. He could not wait until he was able to go back to wearing his cloaked. Lucius hated the muggle clothing.

They had had a number of 'dates' since the night they had met in the club. Lucius knew that she was falling for him. Who would not? He was tall, handsome and fit. His voice was seductive and his touch was gentle. Lucius was a master of masking his true feelings. No one would have any idea who he really was or how he really felt. Of course she had no way of knowing that he was a wizard. She would not find that out until their wedding night and he knew just how to tell her. For now however, Lucius moved down the stairs and towards the front door. House elves hurried behind him caring his jacket and giving words of advise. Lucius normally did not allow them to speak out of turn but this time he would allow it. Lucius listened as they suggested some pretty good ideas. They followed him out to the Limousine and Lucius turned on them. **"Enough."** He told them in a soft yet cold tone. They stopped and bowed deeply before scampering back into the manor. The car itself was property of the Malfoys and the driver was a hired wizard. Lucius gave the driving instruction and then the car was off. This was one of the few things Lucius did not mind about muggles. The cars. The purr of the engine, the soft plush seats and the view from the windows. It was a slow way to travel but better than some others.

* * *

Miley kissed the forehead of her sleeping daughter. She smiled softly as Hanna rolled over and snored a little. Miley was worried. She and Lucius had been getting closer lately. In fact, if frightened her a little how quickly things were moving. Yet he had not yet been to her home and she had not been to his. She knew that he had a teenage son but she had neglected to tell Lucius about Hanna. He had no idea that she had a child. She knew that she should tell him but she had had many guys bulk at the thought of a child. She would have to tell him soon. Maybe tonight. Miley had no idea that he was going to propose tonight but she was excited none the less. They were going into London tonight. She was just slipping into her gold heels when there was a soft car horn honk. Miley moved to the window slipping into a black jacket and she smiled at the sight of the classic yet stunning black limo. Miley hurried down the steps all the while trying to wipe the smile from her face. As she stepped outside, the rear door to the limousine open and out stepped Lucius looking as sexy as ever. Even though he was so much older, he was still so handsome. Miley loved his hair and longed to run her fingers through it but she had not yet worked up the nerve. Miley smiled at him. He stepped forward to meet her and Miley hugged him quickly. She had realized over time that Lucius was not extremely fond of physical affection. Unlike most men, he had not tried to get into her knickers every chance he got. That was why what he did next shocked her. She froze as his lips met hers softly. He had not kissed her before. Well not on the lips. He had kissed her hand, or on the odd occurrence the side of her throat but this was so much better.

Lucius was surprised to find that he did not actually mind the kiss. It had of course been planned a way to break the ice for tonight. When the kiss broke, Lucius let his eyes travel over he body quickly. She was as always presentable. She had chosen to wear a light and form fitting black knee length dress. Lucius did not like his women to wear revealing clothes in public and this woman had picked up on the almost instantly. He motioned to the car and when she got in Lucius heard her low purr and new that she had seen the flowers. He rolled his eyes before ducking and getting into the car as well. Woman were so predictable. They arrived at a cinema. It was a live production theater of a new directors work. Lucius had made arrangements for Miley to be called on stage before the opening of the curtain and then while he would propose In front of the audience. Not only was it going to be memorable, but it would also hopefully shock her into saying yes. If she refused him, things would have to get nasty.

* * *

He had wasted all this past month with her to have to turn around and start again. They arrived about twenty minutes early and Lucius escorted her to her seat and then excused himself.** "I need to give the driver a few instructions."** He told her softly and then made his exit. Miley was stunned. Why did he not speak to the driver before they had entered. She turned in her seat and watched him make his way back up the aisle and out of sight. With a sigh, she sat back to wait. It wasn't long before the lights dimmed slightly and Everyone took their seats. Lucius was still missing. The lights went down now completely and A spot light appeared against the curtain. A man in a suit stepped from between the curtain now with a microphone. **"Oh well."** She mumbled to herself and sat back. **"Would Miley Jamieson please come to the stage?"** The man said into the microphone and Miley started. Oh god...She thought to herself standing quickly. Hanna... She got to her feet and a usher hurried to her side to light the way down the aisle. Miley stepped up onto the stage and then up to the man. What was it? What did he want?

Lucius stepped out of the curtains behind her and silently dropped to one knee with the open box in his hand. Cissy had always said that he was overly dramatic. But the audience was loving it. There was a collective gasp and then some said quite loudly **"Turn around."** Confused, Miley turned slowly and she gasped as she saw Lucius. Her hand moved to her mouth as she looked first from his face to the ring. Of God... She thought frantically. Was she ready for this? What about Hanna? What would he think? Can she say no in front of all these people? **"I know we have not been together that long."** He told her hating every word coming out of his mouth. **"But I feel like I've know you all my life and I never want to let you go."** There was a long pause and for a moment, Lucius thought she was in fact going to reject him. Lucius started thinking of what he could do to make sure she stayed. The audience was so silent, you could hear someone shift in their chair.

Miley listen to his gentle and lovely words as her mind spun. She was not sure at all what she should do. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Finally she calmed down long enough to think. He was a good looking man. He accepted her for who she was. He had the means to take care of her and Hanna not that Miley would live off of him. And he had put a lot of thought into this. She smiled softly and the smile slowly grew. **"Yes."** She finally said and the audience erupted in sound. The people stood and clapped for the newly engaged couple. Miley, and Miley alone saw a strange look in Lucius' eyes. As quick as it was there, it was gone. He stood and slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger before kissing her softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was a special case. The man was stubborn. Anyone at Hogwarts could tell you that. It was no surprise when Draco put his foot down about getting married. He did not want a wife, particularly a muggle wife. What good was a muggle? They did everything manually and it took forever for them to do anything because of it. Draco had no use for them. But he did not want a mud blood either. Filthy mutations in his opinion. So needless to say, it was a colossal surprise when Draco came home from Pansy's four days later to find his new 'fiance' sitting on the sofa in the sitting room beside his father.

Draco noticed something was wrong when he stepped into the house to find the house elves clustered around the corner from doorway to the room. He had taken a week off school for his birthday and his trunks were packed and waiting by the staircase. Draco skirted around them and pushed the elves away so that he could get by. He was far from gentle with them but they of course did not complain. Draco knew almost instantly who this woman was.

She was his age so he knew that she was not the muggle his father was marrying. Draco looked to his father with cold and angered eyes. **"I won't."** He growled. It was nothing against the woman herself. She was attractive enough. He supposed... Lucius pushed the girl forward until she either had to stand of be shoved off the edge of the ivory sofa. She stood slowly and shyly and Lucius stood as well and pushed her forward towards his son.** 'Calm down Draco. This is Halle Mitchells."** The elder Malfoy told his son in a soft but somehow deadly tone. Draco clenched his hands into fists. There was no way he was going to just stand her and accept this.

She was looking at him and pretending not to. Draco sneered as he looked over her. She was short, only coming up to his chest. Then again he was nearly six foot two himself so not that short he figured. He took in the shoulder length dirty blond hair and the gray eyes. He could just see the hint of a nice figure, but she covered it with shapeless baggy clothing. It didn't matter though as he wanted nothing to do with her. Draco looked up at his father again. **'I could find my own bride."** He snapped. Lucius laughed coldly. **"Hardly Draco."** He replied. **"You refused. And I will not have a son of mine going to Azkaban."** Draco frowned.** "You will marry her and you will follow the rules of the Ministry until this ridiculous law is lifted."** Lucius continued.** "After that, you can _kill_ her for all I care."**

* * *

Halle still was not quite sure she could understand what was happening. Last thing she could remember was being out clubbing with her friends. They had been at the club for a few hours and Halle was quite sloshed. She had been up at the bar to get yet another round of drinks, which she should not have been allowed in the first place seeing her age, her friend was a bouncer and had waved her through, and had turned to find the older but intriguing blond man. He had been watching her for sometime before curiosity had gotten the better of her. Halle had tried to ignore the man but she could feel his eyes on her as she sat at the table while her friends danced. Halle was not much of a dancer but she did enjoy the music.

The blond man had approached now and slipped into the booth beside her. Halle noticed the ordinate cane he carried with him. Her eyes took in the silver snakes head and the emerald eyes. A beautiful piece of craftsmanship. She raised her eyes to meet his as he began to speak. **"I am Lucius Malfoy. "** He told her softly yet for some reason, she could hear him quite clearly. The other sounds in the club seemed to diminish as he continued to speak. **" I have a ****proposition**** for you. "** He told her. He had picked her because she looked normal in his eyes. The other women in here were flashy. It was obvious that they wanted to be noticed but this girl was a wall flower. Perfect for Draco, a male that liked to mold his women.

**'I can make you richer than you have ever imagined."** Lucius told the girl and she had looked at him now a little frightened. It showed clearly in her eyes. ** "I need a wife for my son. An attractive man. And his wife would never have to want for anything."** Of course he was lying she would want for one thing very much. Her freedom from the abuse Draco would undoubtedly put her through. After a few questions on her part and answers on his, the foolish girl had agreed to meet Draco, thus sealing her fate. Halle had left with Lucius with her friends a little more than worried about her. They had asked her to reconsider but Halle had refused. Soon she would wish that she had listened.

Lucius had kept the girl in the manor. He had made sure that the house elves had stayed out of view not wanting her to be introduced to their world quite yet. He had neglected to give her a tour because he thought it would be better to leave that to Draco. After the signing of the marriage contract on her side, Lucius had watched her slumber beside him as he had given her a bed to use for the night. The contract had stated that she would be kept well. She would have an allowance and would marry Draco. She had signed quickly and Lucius had not hesitated to take the scroll back. If she neglected to read the fine print, that was her fault. He had kept his feelings and thoughts to himself as well as he did with Miley. It bothered him greatly that he was being forced to welcome a muggle, not just one but two into his home. There was a time when muggles would be killed on sight if found on his property and now, he sat here beside a young muggle keeping her company until Draco returned.

Finally, it was almost noon when they heard the front door open. Draco stepped into the room and Lucius looked at hisson. He was a little dishevel no doubt he had just left the bed of the wizarding whore Pansy Parkinson. Lucius tried to keep out of the conversations on who Draco used for his entertainment. As long as Draco did not come to him one day and tell Lucius that he was going to be a grandfather. Lucius would not be a happy camper as the saying went.

* * *

Halle looked up at the blond. He was of course attractive. There was no one on earth that could claim that this bad was ugly. Everything about him screamed bad boy but his light eyes and the smirk on his perfect face held her captive. She heard the conversation between to two men and blushed. He didn't want her? Helle looked down at the highly polished floor. It was odd how this hurt her so badly. Was she so needy that she really wanted to be sold into a marriage? And what law were they talking about? She had never heard of any law that included getting married. Draco met her eyes as Halle risked looking up again. **"How old are you, Muggle?"** He snapped at her. Halle frowned slightly. What was a Muggle? It took her a moment to answer his cold question.

Though it was his first question to her and she did not want to seem stupid right off the bat. **"I am seventeen."** She told him softly. Draco grunted and then looked back to his father. **"And your fiancé?"** Draco sneer at Lucius. **"Is none of your business Draco."** Lucius replied with warning in his voice. Draco growled under his breath. He knew better then to push his father too far. Draco's eyes darkened. **"Fine."** He finally spat. **"I'll marry this filthy Muggle but I will not be tied down to her. "** He threatened. **"I am not going to change my ways."**

With that, he gave a cold smile to the female and then turned and left them together. **"Go after him."** Lucius told her. He looked to the blond. She had twenty-six days to her wedding. If she thought were bad now, they were about to get a whole lot worse. Lucius left her as well and the front door slammed as Draco moved past them in the hallway and outside slamming the door behind him. Halle jumped slightly. What had she gotten herself into? She sighed and then stepped into the hallway. Halle was sure that she could see something move in the shadows but when she looked, there was nothing there. She opened the front door and stepped outside.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bright and warm autumn day outside . A big contrast from the chill inside the manor. In her mind, she kept remembering the cold smile he had given her. It was a smile that chilled her to the bone. It did not reach his eyes, in fact, it seemed to die somewhere along his pale face. It was a smile that promised pain and a battle for his acceptance. For that was all she ever expected to be able to get from him, acceptance. Why had she been so quick to sign that contract? Was there any way to break it? Would the elder blond allow it? And what ministry were they talking about? What law? here were so many questions. Would they ever be answered?

Halle stood on the front porch and looked both ways. Draco was nowhere to be seen. Halle did not know which way to go to start looking for him. As well, she was not sure if he wanted to be found. She was weary for finding him. Halle was a little intimidated by the blond. She finally sighed and then stepped of the porch and down the steps. Turning right, Halle walked through the patches of golden sunlight and shadows as she made her way along the front of the house. When she turned the corner, a small smile filtered on her face. She momentarily forgot all about Draco as her mind filled with the images or horses and other interesting things that she could find in the long single story white building.

Halle moved towards the barn now. As she went, she took time to look around. The land was beautiful and the manor large. She saw numerous gazebos and a large greenhouse as well as what looked like a pond in the distance. There were dense trees far off and Halle was stunned when a majestic peacock passed by her, walking slowly and with his tail spread. Halle paused to watch the bird walk on without so much as a glace back. Halle smiled she could definitely see herself living here if only Draco would adjust to her. But that was to be decided...sooner than she thought.

The girl reached the great double doors to the barn to find one slightly open. Halle pulled on the door until she was able to slip inside. Instantly she smiled. Her head was filled with the scents of hay, apples, leather soap and of course horses. She slowly walked down the center of the cobble stoned aisle looking into each stall slowly at the beautiful animals within. Her heels sounded in the closed building. She did not notice that someone had stepped out of the tack room behind her. Nor did she notice the eyes boring into the back of her head. It was not until he spoke that Halle realized that she was not the only human in here.

Draco had been cleaning a new dragon hide saddle when he had heard the wooden door open. He said nothing but looked up and out the doorway in time to see the muggle pass the room. Draco growled. How dare his father bring this woman into the manor? Why would Lucius think that he could force Draco into this. But then what option did Draco have. Either marry this woman now, or go to prison. The Dementors terrified Draco. He would not survive there. However, he was not going to make this woman's life easy. She had wanted this. She had signed the contract and god knows what his father had promised her. Draco set the saddle soap silently on the wooden table and then with out making a sound, stepped out into the aisle. She was looking into the stalls and Draco's eyes moved along her body from her long hair to the barely there ass and curvy legs. **"What are you doing in here?"** He asked coldly. The way that she flinched at his voice pleased him. She was either afraid of him or intimidated by him and either one was good for him.

She turned to look at him now and he saw the blush rise up and along her flawless skin of her neck. **"I..."** She said clearly unsure and Draco walked towards her. **"Your...your father said I should come. I'm sorry you don't like me. I would leave if I could but I signed the contract..."** She forced herself to stand her ground. He wouldn't really hurt her would he? Draco's mentality as he got closer to her, changed slightly. He was a sexual being, Pansy knew that quite well. And here before him stood a new plaything. The woman was his, she had just said so herself. She had signed a contract and could not leave. He could do with her whatever he wanted.

Draco her her excuse but he did not care about her words. It was not her thoughts and opinion that he was interested in. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes and Draco liked it. His hand snaked out and his hand entwined in the hair at the back of her head. Draco pulled her to him suddenly. She struggled against him and Draco pressed her up against the stall wall. **"Stop it!"** He barked at her. Halle froze at his tone but she refused to look up at him. Instead she stared at his chest. A very nice and broad chest.

Halle blinked many times trying not to cry. She was scared and was feeling very intimidated right now. He was bigger and wider than her. With Draco this close to her, she could not even see around him. He still held her by the hair and his other hand was against the wall near her head. **"Look at me."** Draco told her. She thought about refusing but that simply seemed ridiculous. It was a childish thing to do and Halle was sure it would only made him angrier. Slowly, her eyes travel up to meet his face. They traveled over the strong jaw and slightly pointed nose. Finally she came to his gray eyes. Draco growled he could see the tears in her eyes. **"Are you going to cry every time I come near you?"** He asked her coldly and with distaste. He frowned. If this was going to be the case, he would have to give her a reason to cry.

Halle shook her head. She did not trust herself to speak right away. "I'm sorry." She told him finally. Her voice came out weak. **"Your scaring me."** She felt stupid admitting that but it was the truth. Draco smiled slightly. **"Good."** he told her. **"You should be afraid of me. I do not want to marry you. I feel nothing for you. But you do have a nice body and I fully intend to try it out."** He let his words sink in. **"If you fuck with me, or try to control me, or even speak without me giving you permission, I'll beat you to a point that you would wish you were dead."** Draco would not actually do that but she did not need to know the truth. In fact, he was really not even angry at her. It was just the situation. In normal life, if he did not know she was a Muggle, he would swoon her and sleep with her happily. But as it was, the situation made her the punching bag for his anger.

Draco pulled her head forward now and pressed his lips roughly against hers. Halle gasped and then was unresponsive to him. This did not feel right to her. He wanted to know how it felt to kiss her. He gave no warning. There was no passion in the kiss, it was just cold and heavy. He bit her lower lip sharply just stopping from breaking the skin. His hand moved from her hair and then dropped to the side of her throat. Draco squeezed slightly but not harming her. Halle panicked slightly with his hand on her throat. Her mind kept trying to relax her assuring her that he would not try and choke her. When his hand began to squeeze and then release in a slow rhythm, It actually started to feel a little nice. She said nothing however in case he did not realize that something he was forcing on her felt good.

When he took her hand and began to pull her across the aisle and back to the tack room, she went cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Halle tried to pull away as they reached the door to the room. She had no idea what his intentions were, but she wanted nothing to do with it. Draco however, had other plans and turned. He took her other wrist in his free hand and roughly spun her into the room until she was backed up against the cleaning table. The table was wooden and formed a large square. Halle placed her hands on his chest when he closed the space between them. Draco roughly took her hands and placed them behind her back. He held them there with one hand and his other moved to her shirt. Halle began to plead with him as his hand made his way under the shirt and was suddenly against her bare skin. His hand slid slowly up her stomach now. Draco liked how soft her flesh was against his. **"Stop fighting me."** He told her coldly. **"If I am going to be forced to take you as my wife and provide for you, you'll be earning your keep."**

He kissed her again. Again, Halle was unresponsive. He was not hurting her physically but inside, her heart was breaking. Was this going to be her life? A sex slave to this man. Would he really never feel anything for her? This was not how she saw her marriage going. She suddenly felt so sad. It was like sinking into a pit of despair. She doubted at this moment if she would ever be happy again. Halle did not want to kiss him. No matter how attractive she found him, she hated what he was doing to her. Her hands twitch trying to get away but his grip was too tight. She moaned from hurt and disgust as he took her lips with his again.

Draco pulled back and met her eyes. **"Don't act like you don't want to know what it will be like."** Halle said nothing but looked at him. Suddenly and without a word, she arched her neck and then spat at him. Draco flinched slightly at the hideous action. Her saliva had hit his shirt. Draco did not release her as he looked at it. Draco growled and Halle tried to cower. **"You Muggle bitch."** He snapped at her. Draco wiped the saliva away and then wiped his hand on her arm. He wanted to hurt her now. He had originally wanted to ease her into it but now he was going to do as he damn well pleased. He released her arms and then shoved her backwards onto the table. Draco pinned her down with one hand while undoing her pants with some difficulty. He hooked his fingers into her underwear and with one strong and violent pull, removed both her pants and panties down to her ankles.

Halle jumped and cried out when she was pushed back. He was strong and the impact of his hand on her chest knocked the breath out of her. When she felt his fingers against the skin of her abdomen, Halle started fighting back. He had her effectively pined to the table but her hands moved to his arm and she clawed at him. She would have tightened her legs as well but he moved so quickly that she had no time to prevent her pants from being yanked down her legs.

**"Don't!"** She whimpered at him. She had meant to yell it but her voice was frozen in fear. **"Draco, please don't do this!"** He ignored her. Draco was angry and wanted to teach her a lesson. Wanted her to understand that he was in control of this unwanted relationship. She would obey him and provide him with her body whenever he wanted it. He was going to make this rough on her but if she learned quickly, the next time would be better. Draco could be remotely nice when he got what he wanted. When the person on the receiving end was not screwing with him. Right now, however, he had no intention of being nice.

Draco like the fact that her pants stuck around her ankle's. It prevented her from moving her legs too much. He stepped over the material and then was between her legs. With his one free hand, Draco unfastened his pants and then pulled himself out. He was still relatively soft but her pleas and struggling was getting him going. The damage she was inflecting on his arm was minimal and he could handle it. He quickly moved his hand to her throat almost choking her now. He want to watch her squirm. At the same time he began to stroke himself. Draco rubbed his member against the inside of her thigh slowly liking the sensation it gave. It did not take long before he was hard in his own hand.

Draco slipped one finger into her sex to find her dry. He was not about to give her the pleasure our preparing her. Withdrawing his hand, He spat on his palm and then used the saliva as lubrication. Draco kept the hand at her throat and used the other to pull one of her thighs upwards. With her legs connect by the clothing both legs came up around him. Halle knew what was going to happen. She tensed up against him and moaned in fear. There was not much she could do in this position. With her held to the table by her throat, her clawed hands could not reach his face. Her legs were bound by her pants that she could not kick off because of her shoes. And she doubted very much that his father would help her if she screamed. Halle did not even bother to plead with him. Her words fell on deaf ears. Draco positioned himself. He spat once more, this time on her heat and then with absolutely no warning, buried himself deep inside of her. Draco took her virginity on that table. He felt the resistance but a moment later, it was gone. Halle cried out in a horse scream and her nails dug into his arm. They she was silent. She had been captured. Turning her head to the side, she began to cry silent tears.

**Okay, back to Lucius in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius took the limousine again. She wanted to plan the wedding. Lucius would give her that much. All women it seemed wanted a fairy tail wedding. It was not as if Lucius could not afford it so why not let her had one last pleasure before she became his wife. He and Draco had decided that they would have a joint wedding. There was no point in bothering with the whole ordeal twice. When the car pulled up in front of the apartment building, Lucius tried to prepare himself. He was not even supposed to be here. He was supposed to be meeting her downtown at a wedding planers office. But he had wanted to see where she lived. Not because he really cared but because she had obviously been trying to prevent him from knowing where she lived. Lucius tried to prepared himself for entering the building. So many Muggles in one small place. The driver came around to the back door of the car and opened it for Lucius. Lucius sighed deeply and then stepped out. Holding his cane tightly in one hand, he walked to the buildings front entrance and then up the cement staircase. A Muggle male passed through the door as Lucius was entering and Lucius had to fight himself not to curse the male when the Muggle brushed up against him. Lucius almost turned and went back to the car after only a few moments being inside. He could smell the scents of many different meals being prepared. He could hear numerous voices as well as the sounds or television and music. His skin felt like it was crawling. Lucius knew which apartment she lived in. He had seen her name on the mailbox near the front door. He was more than a little stressed out by the time he reached her door. Lucius knocked. He just wanted to get inside and hopefully would feel more secure. There were footsteps on the other side of the door. When the door opened, Lucius hesitated and his jaw fell. He had expected Miley to answer the door. Instead a young child was the one standing before him. She looked up at him confused by the surprise on his face. **'Can I help you?"** The girl asked him. Before Lucius could force himself to reply, Miley's voice rang out.** "Who is it Hanna?"** And then she came into view. Miley glanced up at him and paled. **"Lucius..."**

Lucius did not know what to do. What to say or how to act. A child? She had a child? She had managed to convince him to come in to the apartment. He sat now in her small living room. Miley sat across from him on the other side of the coffee table. The girl, Hanna, was in her room. Lucius had not spoken yet. Miley was doing enough talking for the both of them. She was stressed that was obvious. She kept playing with her engagement ring and had a hard time meeting his eyes. Lucius was not making it easy on her. He sat stiffly with his can between his legs and resting against the inside of one of his thighs. **"I should have told you."** She told him in fast paced words. **"I know you needed to know this...I didn't know how to tell you...I had left it for so long and then it was so hard to come out with it. She's my daughter Lucius. My baby. She s very important to me. But you are too. Please don't leave me."** Lucius scoffed at this. She sounded so pitiful. It disgusted him. Leave her? How could he do that? Even though he wanted to, there was not enough time to find someone else. Lucius had absolutely no choice. He took a large agitated breath before speaking. **"I'm not going to leave you."** He told her. Lucius stood now and then turned his back to her. He moved slowly down the hallway looking for the girl.

Hanna sat on her bed looking at the open door. She knew something was wrong but she had had no idea what until she had heard her mother speaking. When Lucius appeared in the doorway, Hanna looked up at him. Lucius forced a smile on his face. He kept telling himself that this was a child here before him. She was young and her mind absorbent. she could be taught. And she was eleven. The age to attend Hogwarts. The ministry claimed that magic could be taught. And Lucius was certainly able to buy her way into the school. He had to work with what was before him. Though after the wedding, he very well may kill the woman. Right now though, he needed to make this work. Lucius stepped into the room and moved towards Hanna. He looked around slightly taking in the posters and books and computer. The last which he had never seen. He glance at the computer the longest before focusing back on Hanna. **"Well Hanna."** Lucius said forcing his voice to remain low and calm. **"Here we are. I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me and I have some for you. However, this is quite a surprise for me."** He paused wondering if he was starting off badly. **"I have a son six years older than you. He will be interested to know that he will be getting a new sister. I have a large house in the country with horses and peacocks."** Hanna's eye lit up just a little at the mention of the animals. **"I think you'll find your new life very intriguing."**

* * *

It was finally the day of the wedding. No one except Miley was happy and even she thought to herself that all this was happening very quickly. At this point, she knew of course that this was going to be a joint wedding. She had been mainly the only person to plan the wedding. Lucius had been barely speaking to her since he had found out about Hanna. He only spoke to her when they needed to. Lucius' son was more bitter than his father and his bride seemed frightened of everything. Since she had met the younger girl, Halle had all but clung to Miley. Hanna had been missing her mother as Miley had planned everything. Halle had arrived at Miley's house last night. Miley had shooed Draco away and he had left after pulling Halle aside and speaking in a whisper to her. Halle had seemed happy to see him go. Miley had tried to get Hanna to talk about Draco but the girl was silent whenever the conversation turned to her. She seemed almost afraid of the boy. Miley did not understand it and she wanted to help but there was nothing she could do. So Miley tried to make the best of it. With Hanna involved in everything, Miley and Halle tried on their wedding dresses and went over hair styles and make up. Halle was reluctant but with Miley's blind happiness, she found herself beginning to have fun. Both Miley and Halle had invited a few of their friends. It was only going to be a small wedding. They sat up on the couch with Halle eating pizza and watching Comedies. Neither women talked about the men they were marrying. They went to be late one dreading the morning and the other looking forward to it.

The sun rose like any other morning. It had been up for close to an hour when the bridal party arrived. Everything was hectic from that point on. Women were running around the apartment getting dressed, doing hair, nails and makeup. Miley was a nervous wreck. She wanted to look perfect. Hanna looked beautiful. She wore a smaller version of a wedding dress. The wedding party was in silver and both Miley and Halle wore beautiful wedding dresses. Their dresses were floor length with small trains. The bodice's were heart shaped and tight. The bodice's came to a point at the waists and then the skirt of the dress puffed out princess style. There were small chips of diamonds on the bodice's and the dresses laced up the back with silver ribbons. They were just finishing up when the Malfoy limousine arrived. Everyone headed down stairs flowers in hand and got into the car.

Lucius had overseen the preparation the day of the wedding. He had watched as worker after worker, mainly Muggles which angered him to no return, set up the bar, the platform, the chairs and the dance floor. There was also people from a catering company setting up tables of food, drinks, and the wedding cake. It was at least a nice day. The air was still chilled with the early morning and the flowers and freshly mowed grass were scents on the breeze. Lucius was not looking forward to this in the least and he knew that Draco was not either. Lucius was wearing a crisp and well cut black three button tuxedo. A light silver tie rested against a white dress shirt. His cane of course was in his hand and his hair shone and rested against his back. Lucius had sent a house elf to tell Draco that he was to get his arse down here immediately. Minutes later, Draco arrived at his fathers side. The boy was paler than normal and he had slight bags under his eyes. Lucius felt for his son. He really did. But neither men had much choice in the matter. Draco was dressed the same way as Lucius and if it was not for the unhappy expressions on both males faces, they would look quite handsome. Lucius had hired a Wizard Judge to do the ceremony and the wizard arrived now at the back patio to announce that the females had arrived. Lucius nodded and motioning to Draco moved along the red carpet cutting down the middle of the guests chairs. The guests were already here both Wizards and Muggles. There was tension on the air.

* * *

Finally, Miley was getting her first view of the manor and her new home. The bridal party exited first and then Miley and Halle. Miley stood for a long moment looking up at the house in awe. She had never seen anything like this. The house was Two stories high and all white. The windows were of french design and the front porch was wide and long There was a ceiling above it held up by six thick stone white pillars. The front door was double black wood with tall arched multi paned windows on either side. The land was lush and alive with short green grass, trimmed hedges and tall trees. It was a mansion. Miley was marrying into money. Not that that mattered but still... She had know he had money but not this much. Miley could hear many voices talking and orchestra music playing. She could smell rich food and many flowers. She started forward now following the others into the house. Her heels clicked as she walked and Hanna held tightly to her hand.

It was time. Pachebel's Canon in D major* on violin began to play. The sound brought tears to Miley's eyes. It was so beautiful and it was the one tune she had always wanted to get married to. The brides maids went first moving along the carpet between the now standing guests. Then the maids of honor and lastly Hanna as the flower girl. Hanna dropped ivory and red rose petals as she moved. When it was time for the brides, It was Halle first. She seemed reluctant to go but with a shove from Miley, the girl was on her way. Miley held her head high as she followed a few moments later. Everyone's eyes were on the brides as they emerged from the house. Draco looked angry almost but at his side, Lucius was regal and stood out. Lucius nudged Draco forward and then moved to the middle of the platform to take his brides hand. After a moment, Draco did the same. The wedding went well. They exchanged vows and then there was the announcement of the first kiss of the Brides and Grooms. There was a hushed silence. Lucius turned to Miley and cast look at his son who sighed deeply and then turned to Halle as well.

Halle stood frozen as Draco moved in to kiss her. It was clear in his eyes that he did not want to touch her let alone kiss her. Draco's eyes were hard and cold as he looked at her. Halle's lips trembled as she tried to hold back the sobs that threatened to break free. What had she been thinking? This was such a mistake. She should never have come here. She should never have agreed to such a foolish idea. This was insanity. She was so sorry. What good was having a handsome husband if he marriage was going to be nothing more than a nightmare. Halle gasped as Draco's arm slipped around her waist now and he pulled her to him. He kissed her now knowing that this had to be done. His lips were hard firm and forceful. Then he broke away releasing her completely.

Lucius was different. He was all about making things look good. He embraced his wife with an internal struggle fooling everyone except Draco and the witches or wizards in attendance. The kiss between Lucius and Miley was as different as possible from the other. It lingered and had passion. Miley's arms went around his shoulders gently. The guests rose in applause as Lucius and Miley separated. She looked up into his eyes now to catch that same look she had seen before in the theater. It was a look of knowledge and control. It was a look that said he had won. She was confused but had no time to say anything everyone turned now and two by two moved back down the aisle. Miley sighed a breath of relief.

* To hear the wedding march, please go to you tube and look up Pachebel's Canon in D on violin. It is exquisite.

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Miley was still basking in the handshakes and kind comments. Lucius had one arm around her waist. She was surprised when Lucius led her back towards the house. She glanced towards the reception where the guests were heading. However, a quick glance behind her showed that Draco and Halle were following. Halle looked absolutely terrified. Miley would have to talk to the girl. Halle could not go through this marriage being afraid of her husband and being so submissive. Miley had no idea how Halle had gotten herself into this situation. Lucius' grip tightened on her as they entered the house and Lucius steered her towards the staircase. Miley could feel that something was wrong…really wrong.

The two Malfoy men ushered their new wives up the stairs and along the hallway to a bedroom. Miley was pushed inside the room and followed by Halle who moved and then stepped up close to Miley's side. Miley took the girls hand in hers but said nothing just yet. There was another person in this room. It was the priest from outside. Miley couldn't understand how the man had gotten up her ahead of them. Lucius was the last one in the room and he closed the door behind him and pulled then took his cane in both hands.

He took on the stance of a dominant male. Miley looked up at him silently. Her eyes held dozens of questions. Lucius held her gaze without falter. Halle moved closer to Miley as if she were trying to hide behind the older woman. Draco noticed this and he stepped forward to take her roughly by the arm and pull her to him. Hailey came with a soft gasp. **"Have you told them anything?"** The priest asked now and then answered his own question with **"Of course you haven't.**" Lucius grimaced. How the bloody hell was he supposed to tell her. It was the Ministry's job anyways. They had gotten him into to this. Then priest sighed and then looked away. When he spoke again, it was obviously directed at the females.

**"Congratulations on your marriages."** He began. **"You have both entered the noble house of Malfoy. A family of status and wealth. A family of old magic."** Miley looked a the priest now as if he has lost his mind. He continued before she could speak however. **"Your husbands are wizards, I'll leave it to them to explain the situation to you. The fact of the matter is that you have both entered into an unbreakable vow. We will seal the vow's and then I will be on my way."** Miley looked to Lucius now. The tall man reached out and took her arm. One hand wrapped around her arm just below her elbow while the other took her hand and forced her fingers to wrap around his arm in the same fashion as best was possible.

Miley was not paying attention to the words spoken but she tried to pull away when the golden ribbon for light left the priests stick and entwined around hers and Lucius's arm. Lucius tightened his grip forcing her to remain where she was. The same was done to Draco and Halle looked as if she were going to pass out. When Lucius released her, Miley pulled away glaring at him. She could not believe that she had been so stupid as to put herself and her daughter into a situation like this. Magic? What a crock of crap. But then again, what was with the golden light?

The priest was speaking again and Miley was listening. She tried to ignore the sound of Halle crying and Draco's low words as he growled at his wife. Had Hailey known about this? Was that why she was so silent and timid? The thought that Halle had known and kept it from Miley infuriated her but she would deal with that later. **"As both of your husbands already know,"** The priest was saying. **"You are to produce an heir within two years. If you do not, the consequences will dire."** Miley shivered at these words but before she could speak things got worse. "Lucius and Draco," He said now addressing the men. **"You are not to kill them. I know how you both feel about Muggle women. They must live. Anything under that is left to your discretion. And child…"** Lucius cut the priest off now. **"The girl will be taken care of."** He said and Miley paled not knowing what those words meant until he continued. **"She will have what she needs. Food and clothes and she will attend Hogwarts with Draco.**" Draco nodded. He and his father had already talked about this. Well more so, Lucius had ordered it of him that Draco would watch out for the girl. In Lucius's mind, Hanna had been forced into this just as he was. He would provide for her. Lucius had already spent a great deal of money to ensure the girl had a place in the school. The priest nodded. **"Then the marriages will be consummated tonight. Good day."** With that he turned on the spot and was gone.

The women were soon guided room the room and down the curving staircase. Miley glanced up at Lucius as they walked. She really had no idea what she could or should say to this man that would not get her hurt. She did not put it past him to put his hands on her if she angered him. Strange how even with her knowing all that she did now, he was still such a strikingly handsome figure. What was wrong with her? How could she find the man attractive in such a situation? Lucius had the woman tightly by the elbow. He could feel her eyes on him but did not return her gaze. He was worried that she might try and make a run for it. But then again, that would be incredibly stupid for her to try anything. He would think that she would fear for the safety of her daughter. As soon as the four stepped outside, the was a round of applause and Hanna hurried to her mothers side. Lucius reached across in front of Miley and took Hanna's hand in his. He guided her to stand with him. A silent exhibition of who was in charge.

The two couples posed for photo after photo. Lucius gave numerous reminders to 'smile' and once the photos were finished with, he nudged Miley not too kindly towards a empty table and into a chair. Draco pushed Halle into the chair beside Miley. **"Draco."** Lucius snapped and the younger Malfoy flinched as if Lucius had gone to slap him. **"Take Hanna to get something to eat while I speak to the Minister."** Lucius had noticed Weasley standing near the band. He snarled softly. Draco frowned at Hanna for a moment but the girls curious gaze in her new step brother was enough to make the cold, self centered blond's heart expand just a tiny bit. He sneered at Halle and then said **"Come on then, Hanna.**" and then started off with her.

The women sat silently. Miley was lost in her own thoughts. This was certainly not the way she expected her wedding day to go. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and confusion. She couldn't sort her thoughts and emotions out. Miley felt numb and her skin felt cold. She felt like crying but the tears would not come. She just sat there looking down at her hands. Surely the most unhappy bride ever known. Other than Halle that was. The younger girl looked like she would simply pass out at any moment. **'What do I do?"** Halle suddenly whispered horsely. Miley did not react right away and then turned to the other girl. **"What do I care what you do?"** She spat. **"You knew didn't you?"** She asked now. Miley turned her head to look at Halle. Her eyes were vicious. Halle shook her head and her eyes grew wide. **"You knew and you didn't tell me."** Tears formed in Halle's eyes. **"I didn't know!"** She sobbed. Her voice was strained almost as if she wanted to scream her words but didn't dare. **"I had no choice either... I was stupid... He raped me..."** Miley made no reaction to her words though it did touch home. After a few moments, Halle lifted her eyes slightly as if in a feeble attempt to make Miley understand. **"Please don't hate me! You're the only one I have left!"** Now the tears broke free. Hailey was not mean enough to stay angry. She put her own hands out and pulled Halle to her in a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

The male Malfoy's were doing everything they could to make everything seem normal to the Muggles in attendance for the sake of argument. Their new wives were sullen and hardly smiled unless they were forced to do so. It had a sad feeling to the whole situation that everyone could feel but no one questioned. Draco found that Hanna was an interesting child. She talked his ear off from almost the time they had left the adults. Draco knew the girl knew nothing about magic, this much was clear. He normally would have put her in her place rudely and abruptly but with this girl, things were already different. She was working her way into his heart. He liked her outlook and really, Draco had always wanted a sibling. He took her to the catering table and helped her get what she wanted. He loaded a plate for himself as well and then let her lead the way to an empty table. They sat side by side.

At first everything was silent. They both ate for a few moments before Hanna spoke. **"I can't wait to start school."** She said tentatively. **"I have never lived at school before."** Lucius had told her that the school was a privet school. Also that in a few days, he would take her to get all of her new school equipment. She was understandably excited. Draco said nothing for a moment and then he sighed. This girl knew nothing about what she had been brought into. Draco knew that she would need to be told and he knew that none of the others now in this house would do it correctly. Her mother and his own new wife had just learned of it and they were frightened. His father… Lucius was not known to be kind. Draco looked towards the girl now.

**"Hanna,"** He said softly. **"Hogwarts is not your average school… The people who go there are special or have the attributes to be special."** Hanna was listening, that much was clear but it was also clear that she was not understanding. Draco tried again. **"What do you know about magic, Hanna?"** Draco asked now. Hanna shook her head softly. **"Magic is not real."** She replied.** "My Mom told me that."** Draco smiled a little at this. **"Magic is real."** He replied now. **"Your Mom was wrong about that. Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."** He paused to let this sink in and glance around looking for his father. He did not know how Lucius would take to him telling her this. Draco did not even know if Lucius wanted her to know. Draco however, could not let the girl start school unknown. Normally he would not have cared in the least but for some reason, this girl was different. He felt oddly protective of her and would make sure that she had support. **"Magic is real?"** Hanna asked now as if she had not hear anything else Draco had said. Then she continued. **"I'm going to learn magic? Like tricks and stuff?"** Draco smiled a little. **"Not tricks, Hanna. Real magic. Much better than tricks."** Hanna grinned.** "Cool,"** She said. **"When do I start?"**

* * *

So Hanna was happy when she went to bed that night. Lucius, though strict was somewhat good with children. After the wedding and reception was over, he had taken Hanna with a subdued Miley through the manor. Draco had opted not to go on the tour but instead to make one of his own with his new wife. Hanna was happy to see everything she was fascinated by the stables and the numerous horses. Miley followed along and watched Hanna but her eyes kept moving back to Lucius. She simply could not get over just how wrong she had been about this man. Had she really been so desperate for a family that she could have been blind? Or was he really just that good at hiding the truth? Lucius led the way back across the grass after the barn and into the house. He brought them upstairs and down one hallway after another before arriving at a closed door. **"Open it."** Lucius told Hanna and the girl did as she was told.

This was her new bedroom. Almost all of her things had been brought here. Toys, books, games, and her computer. There was no muggle electricity here but Lucius would find a way he supposed to make the machine run by magic. Hanna's furniture had not been brought. Instead, her furniture now consisted of a queen sized canopy bed draped in silver and green, a dark wood wardrobe, and a matching wooden desk and chair. On the far wall were two large bay windows with emerald green curtains. There was also a large chandelier hung in the middle of the room. Hanna was ecstatic. Her eyes darted around taking everything in. **"Thank you."** Hanna said softly now. **"You're welcome, Hanna."** Lucius replied in his tone tone. **"The loo is through there."** He told her pointing at a partially closed door. **"Good night."** With that he watched as Miley said good night to her daughter then guided his wife out of the room closing the door behind them.

Lucius kept Miley in front of him as they moved through the house and eventually arrived at the bedroom he was to be forced to share with her. Miley was silent now and she kept her eyes on the floor. Not only was this all such a shock to her mind and body but it would also be the first time she would have any sexual relations with this man. And being as she already had low self esteem, It was all too much. She felt the tears start to build up in her eyes but tried to keep them at bay. Lucius was thinking too. He had been forced into this as much as she had. He did not want a muggle in his let alone three and certainly not one as his wife. He did not want to bed with her but he also did not want to go to prison. Lucius moved towards the large fireplace in the bedroom silently. He went to the small bar near the fireplace and took up the bottle of fire whiskey before pouring himself a shot. Lucius gulped this back and then poured another before thinking of Miley. He poured her one too. Lucius turned towards the woman now. **"Come here."** He told her. Miley did not move at first and then feeling that the lesser of two evils was to do as he said, she walked slowly towards him and then took the glass he offered.

There were two high back armed black leather chairs one on either side of the hearth. Lucius sat in one and then motioned with his hand for her to take the other. Miley stood there looking at her drink. **"It's not poison, foolish woman."** Lucius barked at her.** "Did you not listen earlier. I can not kill you though it would end one of my problems."** Miley jumped at his voice. **"Now sit."** She hurried to do as he ordered and Lucius sat there watching her silent now. He had removed the jacket to his tuxedo and Miley had been permitted to change earlier. What to do with the wedding dress was up to her. He did not care either way.

She was not working with him in the way of conversation. Lucius did not really want to jump into what was bound to come tonight. However, this was going nowhere so what else was there to do? He sighed now. Might as well get to it. **"Undress."** He told her now. The order was clear and straightforward. His tone expressed just how much he was looking forward for this. Miley had been looking at her drink trying to just sink into the chair and out of view. At his words, Miley's head snapped up. She opened her mouth to refuse but closed it again. She had not seen much magic yet but Miley had a idea that magic could be used to hurt. **"Please..."** She whispered despite herself.

Lucius' cold eyes did not leave her face. **"Miley,"** He said now. **"Let me explain this to you as if you were intelligent shall we?"** He saw the hurt in her eyes but ignored it. **"You and _I_ need to consummate this marriage tonight. If we do not, I will go to prison and you and Hanna will be terminated. You can not go back to the muggle world. Not with what you know now. So stand up and undress."** He was not yelling and he did not look angry. His voice was even and chilled. Miley still did not move until he spoke once more. **"Don't force my hand in making you, woman."** Now she moved. She had no doubt that he could make her and so she finally drank the whiskey with a grimace and then stood and began to undress with trembling hands.

Lucius, satisfied that she was listening finished the drink in his hand before he unfastened his tie and then sat back in the chair. It took longer than necessary but his eyes followed the removal of clothing and he took in her bare skin. When she got down to her bra and knickers, Lucius stood. She was attractive enough. She always had been. He would give her that much. Miley paused as he stood unsure of what he wanted or was going to do. Lucius gave a wave of his hand again. **"Continue."** He told her without giving her another glance. He did not plan to take real pleasure from this and he was not going to bother being romantic. Lucius made quick work of his vest, shirt, and tie. He kicked off his shoes and when he turned back to Miley, she was naked.

Set his wand aside, the elder Malfoy spoke again. **"On the bed on your back."** This was not at all the way had expected this to be. She didn't want the first time with this man to be as if it were something he had to do...even if it was. If she was going to be forced into this she wanted it to at least seem normal. Miley stepped forward now and she simply tried to place a hand on his arm but Lucius would have none of it. **"Don't touch me!"** He barked at her making Miley flinch. Before she could pull her hand back however, he had her by the wrist. **"You are never to touch me unless I tell you too. Do you understand?"** He did not give her a chance to respond. Lucius yanked her closer to him and he turned her away from him and shoved her to the bed so that she was bent over it with her feet on the floor and her upper body on the bed. Miley turned her head to the side so she could breathe. Her breath came fast and heavy suddenly frightened. She was too frightened to speak and had no idea what to say even if she could.

Behind her Lucius stepped up to his wife. In this position, she was exposed to him. He sneered. The sight is what actually made him aroused. Placing a hand on each side of her ass, Lucius lined himself up and then pushed in. Miley had felt his hands on her skin and tensed knowing what was going to happen but not really, in her conscious mind, expecting it. So when he actually took her, it was a shock and Miley cried out. It did not take all that long. There was nothing loving or any enjoyment from it for either of them except for the build up of friction that brought Lucius over the edge and he came. As soon as the shivers left him, Lucius pulled out of her and left her as she was. He walked into the adjoining bathroom without looking back and into the shower. Miley let herself drop to her knees beside the bed and began to cry. This was not the way she had expected her wedding night to be.

Halle's night was worse. Draco was young and did not know anything about tact or sensuality. He did not care how much he hurt his new bride. Absolutely nothing mattered other than his own enjoyment. While Miley cried down the hallway, Draco was laughing. With both he and Halle naked, Halle was under Draco on the bed. He had buried himself as deep as he could inside of her. His hands were clenched around her wrists holding them above her hands. Miley's voice had gone horse with her cries. He was hurting her. All of his weight was on here. She was still struggling however and it felt amazing for him the way her body ground against him. **"You'll love it eventually."** Draco growled at her as he moved in her. He body tried to push him out but instead, it gripped him tightly.

Halle was covered in her own sweat and trembling. She had given up begging. She was trying to force herself into a sort of subspace. Trying to place her mind in another time...another place. However, it was not working for her. She was scared and hurting and feeling extremely violated. When Draco had cum, he simply released her and rolled onto his back on the bed. His chest rose and fell with his deep breaths. Halle whimpered and then moved on her side with her back to him. She curled herself into a ball and was silent.


	9. Chapter 9

Five days had passed. Draco had made a point of having Halle each night. Lucius however had not taken Miley since the first night. Miley had fallen asleep early morning. She had lain awake after Lucius had returned to the bed and for sometime after he had fallen asleep. She did not know how it had come to be but when she had awoke, Miley had been disoriented and it had taken a few moments for her to realize that she lay on her side facing Lucius who was on his back. Her head rested on his bare chest. Lucius had slept through the night and had not noticed her being so close and so he had not pushed her away. Even after last night, Miley lay there close to him not wanting to move just yet. With the house silent like this and him asleep, she could actually imagine that she was in a loving marriage.

That was when the scream broke the silence. Miley jumped and gave a gasp. She left the bed quickly and hurried to the door. Her heart was racing. Miley threw open the heavy door just in time to see a little creature run by the doorway and down the hall. A little human like creature no more than a few feet tall with brown skin and large ears wearing what looked like had long pointed ears and huge eyes. Miley screamed herself now and jumped back. She did not realize that Lucius was right behind her. She backed into him and Lucius, for reasons he did not understand at the time, put an arm around her to stop her from falling. He would claim later that it was simply because he did not want her stumbling back into the room and breaking anything. Damn house elf. How had she not seen them yet and how had he forgotten to make them known earlier? He sighed and the released her and turned to get dressed.

* * *

The whole family was coming along for this shopping trip to Diagon Alley. Halle was silent and moved at Draco's side as if she were attached to his side. Draco wore a cold look on his face. He did not speak to her unless it was to give an order. Lucius however did not hold quite as tight a rein on Miley. He had given her a lecture in the manor that she was not to go out of his sight if she knew what was good for her. He was not sure how this was going to work out. After this morning with the blasted house elf, how was he to expect her to react differently to anything she was going to see here?

However, here they were. Hanna had gotten a kick out of traveling by floo powder. They had gone in two groups. Draco and Halle and then Hanna, Lucius and Miley. They stood on the cobble stone road of Diagon Alley letting the three females take a few moments to take it all in. The moment did not last long. Lucius who was holding Hanna's hand, could feel the girls energy and excitement running through the girl. **"I suppose that a wand should be our first stop."** He said out loud. Hanna nodded her head enthusiastically. Her excitement brought a smile to Miley's face if only for a moment. Lucius lead them to Olivander's. Inside the shop was dusty as always and hundreds of boxes were stacked high. They were only there for a few moments when the shop keepers face peaked from behind a row of shelves. **"Mr. and Mr. Malfoy."** Olivander said after a few minutes had gone by. He stepped forward and towards the front counter. He stopped at the counter across from them. **"A pleasure to see you both and such lovely woman as well."** Olivander was simply saying what he thought they wanted to hear. In reality, he could not stand these men and felt bad for the women. Of course he knew of the marriage law. He himself had been excempt. He was over the age requirement.

Lucius sneered. ** "My new...step daughter...Hanna, she needs a wand for Hogwarts."** Lucius said now ignoring the mans comments. ** "Step daughter...?"** Olivander repeated and then his eyes fell on the girl. This was something Olivander had not heard of. **"Hello, Hanna."** He said to the child kindly. A muggle child going to Hogwarts. He wondered how that was going to work out. **"Of course."** Was all he said. Olivander turned to his boxes of wands and studied them for a moment before he started to pick certain ones out.

It took a bit of time for a wand to pick Hanna. To be honest, Olivander did not expect to find one for her. And then it happened. Draco had been growing bored and had taken to toying with Halle. Running a hand along the side of Halle's neck almost in a comforting way and confusing the woman. She met his eyes for a moment. He was watching her with cold grey eyes. Halle did not dare to speak. Her eyes showed her fear and yet her hope. The hope is what made Draco angry. He wanted to keep her on her toes. Keep her afraid of him. He sneered slightly and then the hand that was on her neck moved to tangle tightly in her hair and he yanked her head forward towards his drawing a gasp from her. Draco kissed her roughly and then released her and turned away from her all together.

Lucius was silent but it was clear by the look on his face that stated quite clearly that he was getting annoyed. Olivander had a bit of sweat on his brow by now. He did not want to feel the wrath of the elder Malfoy. There were two wands left. So far,three wands had not worked and one had given off a very faint thin ribbon of grey smoke. That had given a bit of hope. Hanna had smiled at the smoke but when she had looked up at Lucius, his face had demolished her happiness. She gave a little sigh as she placed the current wand back in its box and Olivander placed another in front of her. Hanna was beginning to feel just a little dishearten. Maybe she would not be allowed to go to Hogwarts after all. Then she came upon her want. As soon as she picked it up from its box, Halle knew it was the right one. The wood almost seemed to glow. **"Give a wave."** Olivander advised. Everyone stepped just a little closer to Hanna now to see what would happen. She gave a little tentative wave And the lamp behind the counter trembled hard enough for the shade to become askew. **"I think that is the best we can hope for right now from a muggle."** Olivander told Lucius. **"She has potential. She can learn much at Hogwarts."** The wand was packed up and paid for. **"Finally."** Draco muttered as they left the store.

It took less time for Hanna to get her school robes. Draco needed new ones as well. Once the robes were finished, Draco took up both his parcel and Hanna's and promptly gave them to Halle. She took them with a surprised expression on her face but looked down. No one said or did anything. Except Miley. She was not going to stand by and take this. Miley let out a fairly loud snort and now all eyes were on her. She took the risk of passing in front of Lucius and the Draco. Halle looked up surprised as Miley stopped in front of her. She took one of the bags. Miley was not sure whose it was but it did not matter. Both men were giving her hard looks but neither stopped her. Lucius had had enough for one day however. He took her by the elbow and steered her with a dominating air towards The Leaky Cauldron. They were going home.


End file.
